


House of Badgers

by LadyOfShadows



Series: House Pride [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hufflepuff, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 06:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12675831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyOfShadows/pseuds/LadyOfShadows
Summary: We stand together, united, as oneShoulder to shoulder, hand in hand





	House of Badgers

We are together, united, as one  
Loyal to our own above all else  
We support each other in every trial  
Within the Badger House

We work together, united, as one  
Helping each other, lending a hand  
Pleasant company makes the labor light  
For the Badger House.

We learn together, united, as one  
Teaching each other and ourselves  
Spreading knowledge from one year to the next  
Among the Badger House.

We stand together, united, as one  
Shoulder to shoulder, hand in hand  
Wands raised in defense of those we love  
We, the Badger House.

We mourn together, united, as one  
Offering a shoulder to cry upon  
Grief shared, we know, is often grief halved  
In the Badger House.

We are together, united, as one  
We work, learn, stand, and mourn  
With loyalty to our own, always faithful  
We are the Badger House.


End file.
